


The Rules

by ToTheStarsWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Dragon!Magnus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Possessive Magnus Bane, Possessive Sex, he is one of Magnus' 'nice things', lightly graphic smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Dating a dragon wasn't exactly the most common of things. Considering that dragons were pretty much considered extinct, or so well hidden no one could find them, it kind of made sense that no one had ever really heard of someone actually dating one. Unfortunately, that meant that Alec was kind of in unknown territory, even more so than he otherwise would've been.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 430





	The Rules

Dating a dragon wasn't exactly the most common of things. Considering that dragons were pretty much considered extinct, or so well hidden no one could find them, it kind of made sense that no one had ever really heard of someone actually dating one. Unfortunately, that meant that Alec was kind of in unknown territory, even more so than he otherwise would've been.

For the most part, Alec felt like he'd done pretty well for someone who'd never actually dated _anyone_ before. He'd adjusted to the little things that Magnus did, and Alec didn't really differentiate between what would be an average person's quirks and a dragon's quirks. He didn't exactly have a frame of reference for those. Shadowhunters weren't known for being normal.

Alec accepted the fact that Magnus was very tactile in his love, both because he simply wanted to be and often because he felt the need to scent mark Alec before he left his lair – _loft_. Alec could even admit to _liking_ that part of him. With each touch, each possessive scent-mark put there to guarantee no one would mistake Alec as being taken, the young Shadowhunter felt more loved than he ever had before.

He'd accepted Magnus' love and appreciation for all things that sparkled. From the tiniest little pebble that Madzie brought him to massive stones that could probably buy New York or most of the East Coast. Not that Magnus would ever spend any of his jewels. Or ever _need_ to. Magnus was kind of exceptionally _rich_.

That part didn't really bother Alec, though Magnus had clearly thought it would. Money wasn't a big deal to him. As a Lightwood, he had plenty enough of his own, and what he made as Head of the Institute wasn't a small sum, either.

Alec had even adjusted to some of the littler things. He'd learned to shed his weapons at the door, to take off his boots so he wouldn't track anything on the carpet. He'd learned to shower after any public gatherings, most especially if someone got a little too close or too flirty because Magnus would always smell it on him and _possessive_ was definitely a word that could be applied to his lover.

That possessiveness showed in his scent marking, in his _physical_ marking, and in his need to touch in public in ways that made sure everyone knew Alec belonged to _him_.

It also led to moments like _this_. Moments where Magnus decided that he needed to prove to _Alec_ just who he belonged to and how precious the dragon considered him. Moments where Magnus laid him out in a pile of the richest, softest sheets, the ones he knew by now that Alec would happily curl up in just to rub his skin against their softness. He had candles lit all around their bedroom, with the faint scents in the air that reminded Alec of the Moroccan spice shop they'd gone to.

Alec, stripped down to his skin, lay in the middle of that nest, with Magnus stretched out over the top of him. His hands were pinned down just above his head, held there my Magnus' magic, and just the feel of it pressing against him was enough to make Alec moan. But it was nothing compared to how the rest of him felt.

It felt like hours since Magnus had first laid him out here and started to work his way over Alec's body. Lips, tongue, fingers, claws, teeth, he traced every single inch of Alec's skin, sought out every rune, every tiny little freckle, until there wasn't a part of Alec he hadn't touched.

The sounds Alec was making had long since passed from moans into high-pitched whines he had absolutely no control over. The only word he could say was _Magnus,_ and he let that fall from his lips over and over again. Each time, it got him a pleased little rumble.

"You’re so beautiful like his,” Magnus murmured right up against the skin of his shoulder. He moved his mouth, worrying that bit of skin at Alec's collarbone, no doubt making that mark there even darker. Alec pushed his chest up and let out another whine. It had Magnus giving a dirty chuckle. He released Alec's skin, only to move upward and continue making his marks, over and over again, whispering words of praise with each bite mark. “Gorgeous. Beautiful. _Mine._ ”

The last word was growled out, low and dirty, right in Alec's ear. Teeth caught right underneath it, and the faintest hint of claws dug into Alec's hip.

Whatever sound Alec made that time, he had no word for. Nor did he care. His body felt like it was _burning_. Like he was on fire, and Magnus was the only thing capable of putting it out.

“Magnus.” His partner’s name fell past his lips on a sob. Alec's voice was shaky with a need only Magnus had ever been able to ignite in him. “ _Magnus_!”

Teeth let go, the mark soothed by the warm scrape of a tongue, and then Magnus was right there in front of him, nuzzling their noses together as he gave a soft, “Shh.” Leaning in, Magnus stole a kiss. One of his hands came up to cup Alec's cheek. “Shh, petal. I’ve got you. I know what you need.”

He did, too, and he didn’t make Alec ask for it again. After what felt like hours of teasing, Magnus slid his fingers into Alec's body one last time, making sure that the stretch from earlier was still enough. Then, before Alec could do more than start to whine, his legs were encouraged to wrap around that trim waist, and Magnus slid inside of him.

Alec let out a moan that was lust and relief rolled together. His hips jerked up, ready to take what he needed, what his body craved. But Magnus’ hand tightened on his hip, keeping him in place while his other braced down on the bed. “I’ve got you,” Magnus repeated, giving Alec one last kiss. “Let me take care of you.”

When he drew back, there was a moment where Alec could only stare up through heavy-lidded eyes. This was one of his favorite looks on Magnus, and it was the look that was only his to see. Hair that was usually perfectly styled lay loose and free. His makeup was still sharp, but his lips were swollen, and his glamour had long since fallen. Beautiful scales that matched his eyes dusted down over Magnus’ nose, his cheeks, and down further to his chest and back and even on his legs. Magnus’ usual tan was darker, almost shining. He looked like a debauched god come down to play with the mortals.

Alec couldn’t help but think he’d worship at this man’s altar with all the vigor of the truly devout.

Then Magnus began to move, and any thought left in Alec's head was gone. His body wasn’t just singing with pleasure – it was screaming at the joy of finally getting what he needed.

The magic around Alec's wrists let go. He wasted no time in lowering his hands and getting them on Magnus’ skin. Alec drew their bodies close and reveled in the pleasure that only Magnus drew from him.

They’d been at this for too long for them to last. Alec knew he wouldn’t make it. Was surprised, even, that he’d lasted more than a dozen strokes. His body was lit up with the marks Magnus had left on him and was stretched wide around him. It was everything Alec wanted.

“That’s it,” Alec heard, the words even more of a rumble than before. Magnus’ hips moved faster, pressing deeper, and Alec let out a wordless cry. “That’s it, _sayang_. Let me hear you. _Let go_.”

It was as if those last two words were all Alec had been waiting for. With that permission, he _let go_ , and the sound that tore from his abused throat was more scream than anything else. Pleasure rocketed through him and set every single nerve screaming along with him.

Alec wasn’t entirely sure how long he was lost on the waves of that pleasure. Only that, when he finally started to come to again, he found himself wrapped up in a familiar embrace, pulled up to rest like a blanket over Magnus’ chest. One hand was sweeping lazily up and down his back with pressure just firm enough to keep it from being overwhelming.

It was kind of satisfying to feel just how heavily Magnus was still breathing. Their bodies were clean, no doubt by Magnus’ magic, and the blankets around them were soft and clean.

Alec pressed a smile against the softer skin of Magnus’ chest. “I love you.”

They were the first words he’d been able to say for hours that weren’t Magnus’ name. Alec tried to make sure they were always the first thing he said when he came back like this. It was something he wanted to make damn sure Magnus knew.

He could hear the smile in Magnus’ voice. “I love you too.”

Still smiling, Alec nuzzled in and let himself relax.

Yeah, dating a dragon wasn’t quite like dating anyone else, and there were no rulebooks out there telling him what he should and shouldn’t do. But if moments like this were any indicator, Alec was pretty sure he was managing just fine on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> If you'd like to join a Multifandom server on Discord, come hang out [HERE](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) in the Fandom Playhouse with me and a group of amazing people!
> 
> Also, though I'm rarely on there, you can find me on tumblr [HERE](https://to-the-stars-writing.tumblr.com/) and say hi, send an ask, or even leave me a prompt if you'd like :)


End file.
